The Bad Birthday Bash
by Falcon-Reeves
Summary: This is a SlashNancy fic about a birthday gone wrong, anyone who doesn't want to read a Mature Love scene should skip Chapter:The Room...they're in love after all! Otherwise, Enjoy
1. The Morning Of

It was the day Nancy's mother had died.

No one came to visit her that day, just like they had stopped doing for eight years….when the accident occurred.

Now she was eighteen, and alone….

When the sun didn't rise over Sunny Mountain in the east, and clouds hung over the tiny village known as snow town, it was no surprise to anyone that the quaint excuse for a snowboard resort was almost completely deserted. The only sign of movement was the alert Mr. Dog, who was currently sweeping newly fallen snow off of the deck of his paint shop. The signs creaked in the wind, in perfect synchronization with the whipping branches of the trees. Nancy lay awake in her bed, clutching a tiny, red pillow. Asleep, her eyes twitched, clinching together as one would do if they were in pain. Her dream however, was not painful at all…but wonderfully unrealistic. Nancy only wished that she would be able to someday create a reality amongst those broken whishes.

Slash lay awake as well, further up the road, in his tiny two room apartment. The view he had of the slumbering Snowboard Town was awe inspiring on days like these. All of the snow and trees blended in with the scenery, as a cascading wave of residential housing and small businesses splashed over the iceberg that this town was. One house in particular, perched above all the others, stood out. The paint on every board shot through the fog and clouds like rays of sun with little heart shutters. Slash lay very much awake…trying to fall back asleep on a gloomy Saturday. As he slipped in and out of weariness, he placed his hand on the glass of his window. Each fingertip grazed his view of the yellow house.

"Nancy…."

When Nancy rolled over to see what time it was, her bunny rabbit shaped clock only said 5:20.

"Great." Nancy mumbled half-asleep under her pillow. As much as she tried to get comfortable, every position she bent her body in seemed to create even more discomfort as time passed. Eventually, scooting to the edge of the bed and slipping her feet, one by one into her flip-flops, Nancy stumbled out of bed. Sitting on the chair in from of her vanity, she opened the top drawer, pulling out a red jeweled brush, a black hair tie, and a bottle of "Passion Peach" lotion. Quickly brushing her hair and pulling it back, she squirted a tiny portion of the lotion into her hands and rubbed it around. After smothering it all over her hands and arms, she took a deep breath of the air around her hands, smelling the peaches. With a sigh, she clonked over to her dresser and pulled out a robe, abruptly slipping it on and tying the tie around her petite waist. Grabbing a blanket, she walked outside and footed her way up the hill.

Slash could feel himself drifting into a deep sleep, when he noticed a tiny figure step outside of the yellow house. An adrenaline shot ran a marathon up and down his body as he swerved his body position to get a glimpse of his clock.

"5:37? Someone's up early."

Slash slid out of his bed and walked to his closet. As he approached, he saw his reflection in the mirror. Quite pleased with the body he had newly created from an intense work out the weeks before; Slash merely grabbed his robe and some shoes before stumbling into his bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and organized himself, grabbing a couple cups of coffee before stepping outside of his house, following Nancy up the road. He was amazed at her ability to look so gorgeous even though she had just rolled out of bed. Nancy climbed up a small hill and sat down on a bolder perched at the very top. Slash, at first afraid to join her, stared at her for a few moments before walking up to the rock and Nancy to keep her company.

It was still relatively dark outside. But the misty air and the murky clouds overhead set the scene for the two.

"This seat taken?" Slash joked. Nancy didn't take her eyes off the horizon.

"Be my guest". She replied, directing him to the spot next to her with her hand. Slash handed her a cup of coffee as he sat down next to her.

"So, do you do this every morning?" Slash joked a bit. Nancy still didn't take her eyes off the distant sky, which made Slash begin to wonder what was so entrancing that it made her completely ignore him.

"I don't. But I felt like watching the sun rise today." Nancy answered, lowering her head toward the mug in her hand, taking an enormous whiff of its aroma.

"It's Hazelnut Cream…with a few drops of butterscotch rum….your favorite." Slash pointed out, noticing Nancy's small ritual.

"You're very kind Slash", Nancy complimented his intelligence, "But why are you here this morning? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Are you kidding?" Slash interrupted, "How can I sleep seeing one of my friends walking off by herself?" Nancy smiled a bit, realizing that people did in fact still care about her, even though she had been orphaned for a long time. He laughed a little, and took a sip of his coffee, which like Nancy's, was Hazelnut Cream, but with a few drops of Peppermint. "I don't buy that you just wanted to see the sun rise. After all, if we the sun at all today, it'll be a miracle." Slash caught Nancy lying, clearing his throat. For the first time since they started talking, Nancy took her eyes off the clouds and looked directly up into Slash's big, grey eyes.

"Maybe" she sighed, "Maybe not. I don't really know."

Slash felt that he had struck an awkward chord just then and tried to divert the subject away from what he had just said.

"So what'd you dream about last night?" Slash asked realizing how stupid the question was only seconds too late. Nancy giggled a little.

"Well, I dreamt of Snowboard Town. But the only thing I couldn't understand was…" Slash patiently waited as she shivered just remembering. "The only thing I couldn't understand was that nobody was here. It was me all by myself. Everyone else was dead."

That was a little dark for Nancy. Slash tried his hardest to understand and comfort her, but at this point in time, he didn't have anything to offer. He was afraid of her reaction…._What if she doesn't accept me? What if I'm alone in these feelings after all?_


	2. The Race to a 19th Birthday

The Race to an 19th Birthday

Nancy felt a little annoyed that the big race fell on her nineteenth birthday. She kinda wanted to sleep in and waste the day away since she had the day off of work. Still, as ten o' clock rolled around she got back out of bed, trying desperately to remember what she and Slash had been talking about earlier that morning. Everything was a blur due to the early hours. She kept thinking it was something important, and as she slipped her corset top and jacket over her black satin bra, she could only feel like another day was lost between them….like there was another perfect moment wasted.

The big race was today. The big race…was today. She couldn't believe it. As she grabbed her gear and slammed the door behind her, she felt the tension begin to boil from beneath up to her throat, choking her as she marched. Set in the streets of Snowboard Town, fans crawled out of the wood work, packing the sidelines of the track. Everyone wanted to catch a glimpse of their favorite boarder. Some had painted three stripes on their forehead, one red, one yellow, and one blue, signifying their allegiance to the infamous Slash Kamei. Others painted hearts all over their bodies, showing that they take their Nancy Neil fandom seriously. Mostly the competition between fans was friendly. The only time it ever got ugly was between the Linda Maltine and Nancy Neil fans. Those two groups never got along, and both had their reasons for hating the other. This race, in particular was bad for the fans because of this Shakespearian like battle of the families, but the formidable Wendy Lane and of course, Slash helped create a buffer zone for the opposing forces.

Nancy saw her coach at a corner of the street, underneath their big, pink, tent. As she stuck her snowboard in the ground and walked underneath the bright cloth, her coach immediately waddled up to her, sitting her down and running strategies through her ears. She would have caught it all too, if she hadn't been staring at the tent directly across from hers.

The Canopy of black served as a sun shield for Slash. He was being massaged by the all-too-eager Linda Maltine, as his coach ran some strategies into his head too. The thought of Linda touching Nancy's one and only infuriated Nancy. His head rolled around each shoulder; he was easing up his sore neck, taking any kind of help before shoving off. Linda, had too big of a smile on her face. Her eyes showed lust and evil, as her grin got wider and crueler. Linda only looked away from Slash to glance at Nancy's tent. When she saw Nancy staring on in utter horror, she only took more pleasure in granting Slash a massage. "Linda, I think I fine….honestly." Slash said, brushing Linda's hand off of his shoulder. That last one had really hurt Slash. _Apparently something had caught her attention that pissed her off,_ Slash thought, trying to understand why Linda had nearly broken both of his shoulders. Linda sauntered off, feeling pretty good about herself. But Slash's eyes didn't follow her; instead they glanced over toward Nancy, and stared. Slash was taking every detail of Nancy's wonderful face in. All he ever wanted to do was love Nancy, now and forever. Yet, every time he got the chance, his fear of rejection robbed him of the odds that seemed to be on his side.

"Hello? Earth to Slash!" His coach was yelling at Slash. He snapped out of his trance as Coach Snider grabbed his face and turned it towards his. Slapping it softly coach exclaimed, "Fraternizing with the enemy is only good when it's not during your coach's speech. This is the big one Slash! The one we've been training for. Slash turned to see Nancy one last time. She was blushing.

The racers slid to their positions and readied for the take off. Looking one another in the eye, Nancy and Slash understood each other's glance as a preemptive apology fro what was about to come. Nancy turned her glance to the right, seeing Linda, looking evil as ever. Linda stared Nancy down.

"This one is for Slash…yes?" Linda wagered.

Nancy was really uncomfortable raising the stakes that painfully high. She switched her glance back to Slash, and then back at Linda.

"For Slash."

Mr. Dog floated above the racers.

"Get Ready……GO!"

The race was off. Nancy quickly fell behind with Wendy, them being the two trick types against a speed and balance type. Nancy panicked. She couldn't lose this race. She got in the zone, and slowly sped forward past Wendy, and eventually Slash. This race, in particular was stressful, given that I only provided one lap; No room for mistakes.

Linda felt pretty good about herself. Half of the course had zoomed by her and there was no sign of Nancy. Slash had attempted to shoot her to the sky with a few parachutes, but had miserably failed. When she shot them back, Slash unexpectedly took to the sky, stuck over a five point jump. Linda had no idea where Nancy and Wendy were. She figured they were tangled among themselves in the back.

"Ha." She giggled to herself, "this race is in the bag."

Linda, who was too busy gloating, didn't notice a chunk of ice speeding behind her. Suddenly, she was engulfed and in the middle of a giant ice cube, frozen for a few seconds. Nancy and Linda shot past her like a couple of bullets, followed not so closely by Slash. All three of them disappeared past her house and up the turbo jumps.

"Grrrrr!" Linda screamed, getting up to speed and trying to close the gap between Slash, Nancy, and her. A gleam of hope caught Linda's eye. She saw the tiny Wendy go over one of the Turbo boosts. With a quick shot and a brief second, Wendy was stuck floating down over the tallest jump in the entire course.

"One down…." Linda said to herself.

As she sped past Damien's house….Nancy's House….and eventually Jam's House, she saw the pair of lucky snowboarders turn a final corner and slip through the tiny hallway. She shot her last two parachutes, completely in vain. Slash, not concentrating on the race, was hurled in the air once again. Nancy saw this happen next to her and became flustered. Fans screamed from the side lines, "watch out Nancy!" or "Look behind you Nancy!" She looked behind her just in time to see a multi-colored chunk of cloth speeding right behind her. Instinctively, she jumped, rocketing it backwards and smacking Linda right in the face. When she realized what had happened, Linda found herself in the air, watching Nancy, Slash, and even Wendy cross the finish line. Once she was grounded, Linda dragged her miserable self across the red line, ending the race. Nancy was already celebrating, jumping up and down, and clapping her hands. The only person that seemed to be sour about their final position was Linda, who went storming towards the lift in an attempt to escape before bursting into tears.

Nancy, filled with glee, got herself unattached to her board and immediately jumped into Slash's arms.

"I did it! I did it! I won Nationals!" She exclaimed. Slash was very happy for her.

"Close second ain't bad either", he coolly replied.

"Not at all", she said with a smile.

When the master of ceremonies came out with her trophy and 10,000 dollar check, it only brightened her mood more.

It was the perfect birthday afternoon.


	3. Nancy's Private Birthday Bash

Nancy knew, gliding down the hill back to her house, that no one knew what day it was. She was used to it by now. Nancy was used to the fact that her birthday parties were spent with her three best friends: A bottle of Vodka, A crappy movie, and a bag of gummy worms. She sighed as she passed all of the people walking or boarding down the road. If only she could understand what it was like….to be understood.

No sooner did Nancy pull herself away from the vision of Slash and Linda, Linda massaging his shoulders, Nancy noticed a couple passing by. Hand in hand, they walked down the street, pointing and awing at the snow frosted houses, tuffettes of smoke gently pouring out of the chimneys as the family nestled inside gathered around a warm fire with a good book. The guy, staring off into a distance, shimmered in the sunlight, his glasses refracting the sun. The girl was also glowing, but for a different reason. Nancy recognized the look on her face. The girl had a broad smile, like a red chocolate paint stroke from cheek bone to cheek bone. Her pearly white smile matched the snow around her, and her cute button-like nose was red from the cold. As she giggled coyly, the man wrapped his arms around her. When his hands touched together, and he had her in a full embrace, she let her giggle evolve into a boisterous, but innocent laugh. The man began to laugh too, overjoyed by his love for her. He whisked the girl off of her feet and spun her around, and as the girl popped her feet up behind her and smiled even wider, laughing even cuter and louder, Nancy could see herself in that same position. She saw herself like that with Slash. She wanted so badly to be whisked into his arms, to be held to his chest so that she could too hear the wonder that is his heartbeat; Nancy wanted to hear if it was in sync with hers. Sometimes she felt like maybe… just maybe, they could be.

The couple ran off in a playful game of snowball fighting, and Nancy was forced to ground herself back to reality and keep boarding to her quaint house, locked up and shadowed. When Nancy reached her driveway, she clicked out of her board and trudged up to her house. There was no sign of anybody around. Part of her wanted friends to jump out of nowhere and surprise her with a very happy birthday, but she knew that would never happen. The only thing that seemed different from the way she had left her house, was a tiny pink envelope slipped carefully onto her porch, in the middle of her doormat. The name, "Nancy N." was meticulously sprawled out in calligraphy. On the back, it was sealed with a red wax seal. No one had ever taken this much time on a letter to Nancy before, and this was just the envelope. Soon, the questions flooded her head. _Who is it from? What does it say? Do I have a secret admirer? Is this stupid Damien again?_ She unlocked her door, the envelope pursed carefully between her lips.

Nancy shut the door and threw her keys on the door side table. Without glancing from the envelope she now cradled in her hand, she reached into the back of the far left cabinet and dragged out a sharp bottle of Vodka. Closing that cabinet, she opened the one just below it, pulling out a baggie of gummy worms. Her eyes still were taking in the beautifully hand-crafted letters that spelt her name across the front of the pink envelope. Nancy pushed the envelope to her nose: Peaches. She got a little more excited.

She walked from her kitchen to her upstairs bedroom, still completely focused on the letter. Closing the door softly behind her, Nancy didn't bother turning on the main light fixtures in her room. Instead, she set the bottle of booze and gummy worms on her bedside table, devoting the next ten or so minutes to the letter. Carefully, she removed the wax, and slipped her finger beneath the top fold, sliding it ever so gently through the fold until the letter was open. She took a second to breathe in the sweet smell of Passion Peach before reading:

_Dearest Nancy,_

_Let me be the first to wish you a very happy 19th birthday. And also, even though it is likely you will get this after the race, I'm rooting for you, as always. I was wondering if I could stop by later tonight, say around…11? It is really important I talk to you, but I do not want to disrupt any plans you might have for today. Just give me a call if you don't think it's a good idea._

_All my love,_

_Slash Kamei_

Nancy smiled. _Eleven is kinda late though….._ She thought to herself.

She opened the package of Gummy Worms and began to reread the letter over and over in a ritualistic way, trying desperately to figure out just what it was Slash so badly needed to say. She was just about to turn on a sappy movie and continue what looked like a long and lonely night when suddenly, there was a rather quiet thump on the door. She didn't think it was Slash, but maybe someone else had remembered it was her birthday. When she got up and opened the door however, she wished that she hadn't. Linda was the one who rapped on her door, and looked very discontent and confused.

"Can I help you?" Nancy asked, in a timid yet sarcastic tone.

"Just because you one the race doesn't mean you're so special." Linda snorted.

"What are you talking about?" Nancy looked at the poor girl in utter bewilderment. She invited Linda in, but she refused the offer.

"I saw him first. What was in that envelope he left on your doorstep?" Linda poked. Nancy was a little offended that Linda would attempt to look that closely into her personal life. When push gave to shove however, Nancy had Linda leave with not so much as a door slam in her face. Yet as she walked away cursing, Nancy could hear Linda screaming,

"He mine Nancy! He already promised me! Promised!"

Nancy sat back down on the bed, and glared at the letter that lay beside her.

"Stupid letter," she lied. She flipped the remote into her hands and turned up the volume. She didn't know what to think. Linda probably was right…the way they were always together, the way that she acted around him, it was enough to make Nancy sick to her stomach. This was definitely not how she wanted to spend her nineteenth birthday. That's when she glanced out towards the picture framed on her bedside table.

Her slender figure was gorgeous for someone her age. Wearing a pink jogging suit and grasping a gold medal of honor, Nancy's mother never looked so beautiful, with the five year old Nancy on her shoulders. She had won the race that year, for the first time in seven years. At thirty, Megan Neil was possibly the best looking and fittest mother in all Snowboard Town. Everyone saw her as living past her generation, but nobody had anticipated the horrible accident, not even the driver.

Nancy flipped the picture over so that it faced the floor. Shutting off the television, Nancy slipped the peach smelling piece of paper underneath the picture and collapsed on the bed, hoping to never wake up.


	4. The Room

ONCE AGAIN, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT YOU READ THIS NOTICE: IF YOU ARE THE FAINT OF HEART, OR AREN'T READY TO READ ABOUT A MATURE RELATIONSHIP, **DO NOT** READ THIS CHAPTER (YOU WON'T BE MISSING ANY KEY POINTS TO THE STORY). THIS CHAPTER IS MEANT TO SHOW THE READER JUST HOW IN LOVE THESE TWO ARE….BUT **IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A MATURE LOVE SCENE….SKIP THIS CHAPTER!**

Slash let himself in, shutting the door behind him. When he walked into the dark house, he wasn't exactly sure where to find Nancy. Eventually, he found her bedroom. No lights were on and the only light in the room was through the blades of the shade, leaving little slits of blue shining on Nancy's body. Nancy didn't respond to the noise of the door clicking closed; she just kept staring toward the window as if she could see through the panels. Slash knew her better than that and he knew she was staring off into the infinites of her mind. He took his steps carefully, opting not to startle Nancy. She just kept staring at the corner of the room, even as the slits of light flickered on and off of her as Slash crept closer. Nancy's reflection took Slash aback, and he noticed the glimmering tears that had fallen from her eyes and now rested on her defined check bones. Seeing her cry made him gasp for breath silently, and he knew that he had to do something. Very slowly, he sat on the satin sheets next to Nancy. She didn't move a muscle, as if Slash was merely a ghost. He leaned towards her. With his fingers, he gently wiped away the tear on her check, pulling her flowing blonde hair behind her ears as he went. He put his lips to her ears and whispered, "Nancy. Don't be sad…..it's okay, I'm here now." She still didn't respond. None of the things Slash had done made her even flinch, it would seem she was in a deep trance. He kissed the back of her head, and ran his fingers through her long strands of gold until he brushed the skin on her neck. She quivered a little, and made a noise the sounded like a mouse squeaking as he did this. Slash hesitated, making sure she wouldn't reject the attention….and she didn't. Slash slid his hands from her neck to her shoulders and began massaging them. Within seconds, Slash saw Nancy's eyes flutter closed in her reflection, and her head rolled backwards.

He decided that was good, and so he pressed a little harder. She kept moving with his hands, like putty, and Slash had a sneaky suspicion that that's exactly what she felt like. But she lifted her head and turned to face him, and Slash removed his hands. She looked him dead in the eyes and they glistened in the tiny bit of moonlight that entered the room. "Nancy…I'm sorry. I didn't", Slash began to apologize. Nancy put two fingers on his lips, interrupting him. They smelt like peaches, which meant Nancy had been using the lotion he had got for her eighteenth birthday. This made him feel good on the inside.

"Slash…you don't need to apologize", Nancy whispered. Slash put one of his hands on Nancy's check. She closed her marble eyes and placed her hand on top of his, rocking slightly, as if the romance was a lullaby for her to drift to sleep. Slash had been contemplating this moment this entire year and now that it was here, he had no idea if he had the guts to kiss her. So he took it step by step. Placing the other hand on her other check, he leaned in closer, expecting her to move away, but she moved in closer, until finally, their lips met. He immediately blushed, and felt himself begin to lose consciousness, like one does when they kiss their true love for the first time. They pulled away for a second, staring at each other. Slash mumbled, "Nancy…I", but was interrupted again, as Nancy pulled him in close and kissed him even more passionately, pulling away only to whisper, "I know", in Slash's ear. She was crying he noticed.

"Nancy. Don't cry. Please don't cry", he begged.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. Slash…..I've loved you since….I can't remember when." Slash kissed her again.

"Me too Nancy. Me too."

Every time they kissed, it was more and more passionate than the one before, as if both of them were relieving feelings long overdue for release. Slash, who had his back to the head board of the bed, sat upright, pressed against it by Nancy, who wasn't restricting herself to his lips for kissing. She would kiss him blow into his ear for a while, then to his cheek, and back to his lips. The entire time, Slash was either slipping in and out of consciousness, or contemplating how he was going to make the next move. He was so busy thinking, he didn't notice Nancy slip beneath his lips to begin sucking on his neck, and it caught him completely by surprise.

"Nancy", Slash half moaned, half exhaled. This, to her, was the signal to keep going…which of course she did. Slash felt his whole body go numb; he couldn't move. All he had the ability to do at this point was repeat her name every once in a while, as if She had put a spell on him. The only thing that took him out of his trace was a slight nibble on the jugular made by Nancy. It was something Slash normally would find very annoying, but for some odd reason, he loved it. Nancy giggled a little bit, and at first Slash thought it was because he had sucked air in through his teeth when she bit him. But then, looking down, he realized why she was giggling. Slash was a little embarrassed that Nancy had been lying onto of him when it happened, but everything about his current situation was arousing, and it came as no surprise that he had managed to get an erection.

"Sorry", he mumbled before he had time to think about it.

Nancy giggled again, "It's okay". Then, instead of lying back on top of him, lay down next to him, as if hinting that it was his turn.

Slash at first, turned to his side, placing his hand on her check and began kissing her, letting his mouth open a little bit as Nancy slipped her tongue inside. As if someone possessed him (and knew exactly what to do), he placed two fingers on her ribs, right below her chest and began to suck on her neck, applying pressure with his fingers every time he bit her. Nancy gasped a little louder than she had intended and moaned every time he released her.

"How did you know to do that?" she whispered, giggling a little.

"I just knew", Slash coolly replied.

"Do it again", Nancy said, fluttering her big brown eyes. Slash did, and she gasped and moaned a little louder. At this point, Slash was barely holding onto his consciousness. Finally, he just gave up, and lay on top of Nancy, kissing her on the lips and cheek and neck. His groin was digging into Nancy's thigh, but she didn't seem to mind. With every second that sparks flew, Slash became more and more gutsy. He now had his hand gently lying on top of her chest while the other cradled her soft head.

"This can go as far as you want Nancy", he said looking her straight in the eyes, making sure she knew he was serious.

"I'll tell you if I want you to stop", Nancy said, catching her breath.

"You sure?" Slash asked, being polite, even though he was way past the point of stopping. Nancy nodded her head in approval.

"You know" she said, sliding a finger across the hand on her chest, "That might be a little easier if my shirt was off."

That was the green light for Slash, and he nodded, letting Nancy lower her head and fixate her eyes on the ceiling before carefully undoing button by button on her crimson blouse. He was happy to find she wasn't wearing a bra, because, frankly, he didn't want to try and figure out how to get that off. He slid it out from underneath her arched back and tossed it aside, without taking his eyes off Nancy. He waited a moment, making sure she still wanted what was about to happen then slowly, replaced his hand. Nancy sucked air in through her teeth.

"Sorry" Slash apologized, "cold hands".

"It's good. You don't need to apologize".

He was happy to hear that, and began to massage her chest in a circular motion, watching Nancy take every moment in. He could see every nerve in her body shoot adrenaline and serotonin into her body and brain, and could feel her heart racing. He slowed down his massaging, and felt Nancy's back curve back to normal, not so arched as it had been. He stopped briefly and removed his hand. Before Nancy had the time to lift her head and ask why he stopped he cupped his lips over her nipple, and sucked a little, letting his tongue work a little magic on her. Her back arched again as she moaned in bliss. He was still massaging the other breast while he sucked on one of them, concentrating on what he was doing. When he looked up, Nancy was staring at him with the sexiest expression on her face. He could see that she was getting pleasure out of watching him fondle her, and decided not to rob her of the feeling. He went back to work, keeping in mind her expression as he did. Something came over him, and he didn't really know what but as he closed his teeth around her tit, Nancy whimpered, "Slash" underneath her breath. Slash felt himself get even more aroused and replied simply with her name.

"Nancy…"

He put his head on her shoulder.

"Nancy. God I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I am yours to keep now and forever. Nancy, oh my god, Nancy….please….never leave me. I never want to leave, stay with me in this moment forever." He couldn't stop himself. He just kept mumbling undying confessions of his love to her. Tears welled up in Slash's big, brown eyes as he began to cry. Nancy, seeing and hearing this was crying as well, but silently, as opposed to Slash who was on the verge of sobbing. Nancy put her finger to his lip and said quietly,

"Slash. I am here…forever. Let me show you how much I love you."

With saying this, she tugged a little on his shirt, which Slash understood to mean lose the shirt. He lifted it over his head and tossed it aside in the same manner as he had done Nancy's. The hairs on his neck stood straight up as a chill danced up his spine. He was half naked in front of Nancy, and she was rubbing his chest occasionally digging her nails into him. He was not in bad shape, that's for sure. In fact, Slash was very happy that he had been working out prior to this moment, because he was nearly in perfect shape, and Nancy was enjoying his body. He could feel her hips slightly moving up and down, getting into a rhythm of a sort. It was very subtle though, and Slash didn't think she was doing it on purpose. She slid her hands up from his belly button to his chest, and stopping at the shoulders, wrapping her fingers on the other side. She suddenly pushed him over onto his back, forcing him down so that his head was at the end of the bed, and Nancy was on top of him. Slash watched in amazement as she undid the clips in her hair and shook her head so that her hair fell to her shoulders. She is amazing he thought to himself. Nancy lay down close to him kissing him on the lips, then the neck, chest, lower and lower until she reached his shiny belt buckle. Slash hadn't taken one eye off Nancy as she did this, and had to release his breath. She repositioned herself so that her legs were spread apart on top of his thighs. Nancy slowly undid his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans, not taking her eyes off of Slash who (he imagined) must have had the stupidest look on his face. He moaned and panted quietly as she pulled his pants and boxers off, leaving him completely naked before her. There was a pause in between her pulling his pants and boxers off and her actually making contact with his body, but it wasn't a long pause. All Slash saw before his eyes had rolled in the back of his head was Nancy lean down close, but as soon as her lips touched the tip, he lost it. His head fell back as she had her lips around it, moving up and down, and only stopping to let her tongue do a little work.

Slash could hear himself moaning, but he honestly didn't care. It was too late for any of the neighbors to be hearing what was happening. His moaning got louder and more intense, and he would sometimes tell her to go slower or faster, occasionally moaning "Nancy". He didn't know how she knew what she was doing, since everybody in Snowboard Town knew she was a virgin, but she definitely knew what she was doing. She stopped right before Slash climaxed, letting him calm down a little by rubbing his chest and sucking on his neck again.

Slash felt a little taken over, since Nancy was still at least half clothed, and here he was, lying naked on the bed, horny as ever. Nancy was teasing him too. Every once in a while she would lean down and kiss the tip or let it slide across the crotch of her shorts, daring him to remove them. Finally, after torturing him long enough she lay back, waiting for him to make the next move. He knelt down, burying his face in her chest kissing, sucking, biting, licking, and watching Nancy be overcome with erotic feelings, wishing only that he could see what she was thinking. He lay two fingers in between her chest, and let them glide on her skin down to where her shorts buttoned up. He undid the button and unzipped as slow as he could, even though he could barely take it. After removing her jeans and panties, he glanced back up at her eyes, making sure this was all still okay. Then, taking her by surprise, he slipped one of his fingers into her. She twitched a little, and he heard her breathing begin to harden. He moved it around, up and down, and in a circular motion, watching each of her reactions. After thirty or so seconds, he pulled his finger out. Nancy moaned, clinching up a bit, but she still didn't tell him to stop. He decided quickly that he wasn't going to take any chances, and put his lips up to her ear, first blowing a little into it, to feel her body wrestle in pleasure. Then, he whispered softly, "Do you want to go all the way? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Nancy looked him straight in the eyes, and suddenly lifted her hips, so that his area grazed her genitals.

"Just in case you didn't know" she replied, "That meant yes."

Slash smiled, and pushed himself inside her. Before, she had been staring him down, not taking her eyes off of Slash, but as he thrust and pulled out, she could barely keep her eyes from rolling in the back of her head. Slash and Nancy both were breathing very hard, moaning and kissing, and then moaning again.

"Slash…oh god", Nancy squeaked, digging her fingernails into Slash's arm as she sat up. He kept making love to her, as they held each other, whispering sweet nothings along with the other's name. Slash was very rapidly approaching climax, and Nancy could feel him doing so. She bit his neck, sucking on him and kissing his chest. His heart kept pumping blood faster and faster, matching her hurried heartbeat. Nancy felt herself lighten and begin to climax as well.

"Slash…" she moaned….

"Nancy…I'm….I'm cumming…." Slash replied. Slash felt himself begin to vocalize every breath, and Nancy couldn't help but follow suit. All at once, Slash felt himself cum and Nancy, feeling this screamed softly, clutching Slash in her arms.

They both lay back on the bed in a more relaxed position, holding each other for a long time, smiling each other to sleep. Slash ran his fingers through Nancy's hair until he saw her eyes close as she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead.

"Good night….my love."


	5. Rude Awakening

Slash woke up merely a few hours later. He couldn't see very well, due to his terrible morning eyesight, but something about the bed, room, and atmosphere seemed different. _What did I do last night?_ He thought to himself, still unable to remember where he was. Slash rubbed his eyes a couple times, hoping to improve his vision. Before he could rest his knuckles, he heard the sheets rustle and a quiet, mouse-like squeak behind him. That's when it all came back to him. His heart literally stopped. _Oh my…..god...Did I?_ He tried to make sentences in his head. Quietly, he turned around to see if his mind was playing tricks, but there she was. Nancy was in the bed that he had just gotten out of. Slash couldn't believe it. He also found it hard to believe that for once in his life he was up at two in the morning. Unable to remember exactly why he had gotten up in the first place, he climbed back into her bed. Apparently, sometime earlier that morning, both of them had gotten dressed at least in their underwear. He sighed as he got comfortable, rolling onto his side so that he was facing Nancy's back. At first he didn't want to touch her, afraid she would wake up. Eventually however, he had too.

He slowly and gently slipped one of his arms in between Nancy's body and her arm and wrapped it around her so that she was in his arms. He placed his other hand on her shoulder and scratched her back gently so that she would relax. Slash truly loved Nancy. He never wanted to leave her, ever. Just laying there with her was enough, to be next to her, and to feel her breathing. He scooted his body closer to hers and continued to scratch her back, feeling her chest rise and fall in her sleep. Her hair was so soft and beautiful. She looked gorgeous, even in the morning.

When he was absolutely sure that Nancy was asleep, Slash rolled out of his bed again to grab a glass of water. Looking upon his lover, he laughed a bit to himself before leaning in close to Nancy. "I am so in love with you," he whispered into her fragile ear and kissed her on the cheek. He stumbled towards the door and shut it ever so quietly so not to wake her. It occurred to him, as he made his way around the living room that he had absolutely no idea where the kitchen was. Slash sighed, realizing that he was going to have to wake the precious Nancy up in order to get directions. He made his way back to the door in a mope. Opening the door slightly, Slash peeked in to see if she was awake.

"Nancy where's your…." But she wasn't there. The covers of her bed were spilling over on her side, where she was sleeping the last time Slash checked. The alarm clock was on the floor next to her bedside table. "Nancy?" Slash shouted, looking about the room for her. _Was it possible for her to slip out while I wasn't looking?_ While he contemplated the highly unlikely ness of that scenario, something rustled in his peripheral vision. He turned quickly; hoping it to be Nancy, but it was merely the curtains, blowing in a slight breeze. His face turned pale white, and that was it. The window was open, and everybody knew that Nancy never left an open window unattended after her mother's accident. "But Nancy, she never….hmmmm", Slash desperately tried to piece this mystery together. "Oh my god. She's been…no no no, you're getting way ahead of yourself….I think…" He reasoned and fought with himself.

"She's been taken alright," A voice from nowhere sounded.

"Who are you?" Slash asked, in a slightly panicked tone, growling at no one.

"Calm down, you'll wake her up," The voice mocked. Slash was infuriated. He could feel his face flushing with anger and sadness.

"Wake her….what have…have you done to her?"

"Nothing but a simple dose of GHB, she'll be alright. Sheesh, you didn't think I would hurt her did you?"

Slash felt a little woozy. _GHB? Isn't that also known as date-rape-drug……who is this guy?_ He sat down on the bed trying to catch a grip on what was going on here.

"What do you want?" He asked calmly, wanting to bargain anything for his love.

"I have what I want. Finally."

"Then why did you call me? Why would you torture me like this, I don't even know who you are!" Slash angrily interrupted.

"I just wanted to hear you struggle with your inability to do jack shit about saving Nancy…your quote _true love._"

Slash stood up, "You Bastard." He repeated this phrase over and over, getting more and more intense with every time he said it. Suddenly, a question arose. "How is it that you can hear me?"

"You know that little itch in your ear? I've been tracking you Slash, go ahead, pull it out, your services are no longer required. I've been watching you for quite a while, and you lead me straight to I wanted. Thanks to you, I finally got her. I owe it all to you kid."

Slash ripped the piece out of his ear.

All that was left in his brain was Get out…Get her back. He was infuriated with himself for letting her be taken by someone he had no knowledge of, doing god knows what. If only he had some idea of whom this mystery person was so that he could somehow and in some way, find her. Unfortunately, he didn't even recognize the voice that had talked to him the previous night. The only thing he could do was start looking, and pray for some kind of hint, something to help him out even just a little bit.  
What he got was a strange tire track and shoe prints in the newly fallen snow, just outside of Nancy's place. Everyone was asleep…nobody would have noticed anything strange. Slash's head was swimming with questions, with not enough answers to balance them out. He knew there wasn't much time before something really bad happened, but what could he do? There was no obvious lead or path to the perpetrator.  
"Patience," he said to himself, "Just think. Nancy is counting on me."  
His pointless wandering gave him no avail and led to the police station as a last resort. The way the officers spoke to him, wasn't giving him any reason to have hope either. The Chief was the last person Slash pled with before leaving the station in slight rage.  
"This happens all over the world…. but never here." The chief sighed, "I don't know how long it'll take to find her," he spat outside the window, "But we'll try our best."  
"Are you sure you can find her?"  
"No one's ever sure about these kinds of things son. Little Nikki"  
"It's Nancy." Slash interrupted.  
"Right, little Nancy may be long gone by now."  
"That's not good enough!" Slash shouted, smashing his fists against the chief's desk. The chief stood up, and leaning over his end of the desk until he was towering directly over Slash, gave him an extremely agitated look.  
"Listen here young man," He ordered, "You don't now or ever will have the authority to talk to me like that." He settled himself back into his rickety chair, and Slash began to breathe again. "We're gonna try to find Fifi…ok?"  
"It's Nan…"  
"Yeah whatever. You turned in a report yes?"  
Slash nodded, feeling a little more humbled.  
"Good. Now, I got work to do. Go on back to school"  
"Sir, I'm nineteen."  
"Well, shouldn't you be at a job or something? I said go on, get!"  
Slash hurried out of the police department without another word. They won't find her in time. Slash tried to reason with himself, attempting to somehow lift the guilt off of his tiny, skimpy shoulders. If I hadn't gotten up to get water, she'd still be asleep in that bed no doubt. It kept coming back to him, and it all seemed hopeless. If the police won't help me, I guess it'll be up to me to get her back, but I can't do it alone. I need somebody smart…I need…………  
Slash knocked on Wendy's door hoping that she too hadn't gone on vacation like Linda so caringly did.  
"Wendy? Hey! Are you there? It's me…Slash!"  
He heard footsteps scurrying towards the doorway. The door swung open to reveal Wendy, still in her hacker pajamas sipping a cup of coffee and holding a copy of The Snowboard Times in the other.  
"Slash? Do you realize what time it is?" Wendy yawned.  
Slash was a little confused, "Wendy, its 11AM, when did you go to bed?"   
Wendy giggled a little bit before going on to say she had been hacking into the pentagon since five the previous night, only to fall asleep about two hours ago. "Oh, sorry." He said.  
"Come on in." Wendy invited, revealing the rest of her house behind her.   
Wendy's house was apparently nothing to sneeze at, especially for Slash who owned a mere two-room apartment on Main Street. Wendy had her own place, and yet, even though its size in mass wasn't huge, she had invested heavily in a lot of cool gadgets.  
"Where did you get this stuff Wendy?" Slash asked in awe as they walked towards the middle of the living room. She giggled a little embarrassed.  
"Oh, I made most of it. I invent for a living." They stopped in a little nook by the indoor garden. It smelled wonderful and made Slash almost forget why he was there in the first place. "So what's up? You seemed kinda stressed at the door." That was the sentence that brought Slash back to full consciousness; now he remembered why he was there.  
"It's Nancy, Wendy." Slash sighed, lowering his head in dismay. Wendy, however, seemed a little bit confused.  
"I thought you and Linda were together or something." Wendy laughed a little bit.  
"What are you talking about? Linda and I have never…. anyway, that's not what I was trying to say. Nancy has been kidnapped! And it's all my fault." Wendy gasped when she heard the sad news then lowered her head, feeling very empathetic and sorry for the man sitting next to her.  
"Well, did you kidnap her?" Wendy finally spoke.  
"What? No! Why would I do a silly…" Slash ranted. Wendy interrupted him by lifting her hand up.  
"Then it's not your fault," she comforted him, rubbing his back and trying to cheer him up, "Now what do you need from me?" Slash sat up from his slouch. He then began to tell Wendy the long story about what had happened, reciting the entire conversation he had been having with the man on the radio to her.  
"I need some help with her past. Whoever did this, OBVIOUSLY knew Nancy when she was younger. You've known Nancy since you were both five. Is there anybody in particular who would have it out for her?" Slash asked. Wendy rubbed the back of her neck as if it would help her think faster, all the possibilities. She shook her head. "Well how about anybody who would try and take her, any ex-boyfriends?" A gong rang out in Wendy's skull. Her head shot up as she stared off into space.  
"Dimitri."   
Slash was confused.  
"Dimitri? Who the hell is Dimitri?"  
Wendy sighed. "There are some parts of Nancy's past she doesn't want to share with anyone, especially someone that means worlds to her like you do. Are you sure you want to know this?" Slash nodded his head vigorously. "When Nancy was about sixteen, she met this guy, Dimitri at a Snowboard Competition down in Seattle. He wasn't local, so she wanted to check out just how good he was. Turns out he was the best in his class, and they ended up going head to head here in Snowboard Town only a year later. That's when they hooked up."   
Slash listened intently, trying to find a motive.  
"Anyway, it turned out that Dimitri wasn't exactly all the man Nancy had seen him to be when they first dated. He got obsessive, fearing only losing her and nothing else. Whenever she'd try to hang with anyone other than him, he'd lose his temper. It scared her and me half to death. When she finally ended it, he swore, in public, that he would one day get her back…no matter what."  
"And it seems he's reached his aim. What did he look like?"  
Wendy sighed, "Nobody really knows. Nancy was the only person to see him."  
Slash looked up at Nancy, who was mourning for her best friend. "Hey," he lifted her chin, "I'm going to get her back…ok?" Wendy nodded.  
"But you're going to need my help."


	6. The Wine Cellar

The Wine Cellar

Nancy couldn't feel the left side of her face when she awoke. All she could remember was lying in her bed next to Slash, but it was to drafty where she was to still be at home. She shivered a bit, reaching for what should have been her covers, but they weren't anywhere to be found. Shooting up, she realized that she couldn't see two inches in front of her. Like a bad drug incident, her vision was blurred beyond repair. Wherever she was however, it was dark, and it was cold. She had no recollection of this place at all, as if it were merely a fragment of a child's dream gone unmistakably wrong. It smelled musty and old like a boot that was meant to be thrown away five or six years ago. Nancy felt around her arms and legs to discover she was lying on cement. "What?" she thought out loud while moving her hands around the damp floor, scanning the ground for anything that would spark a memory or two within her mind. Her palms splashed in puddles of mystery liquid on floor that smelled a lot like wine. Suddenly, accompanied by a bright light, Nancy heard the door open and shut. A strange aroma wafted into the room, straight to Nancy. Rubbing her puffy eyes, she suddenly recognized the cologne she smelt. "Dimitri…" Nancy growled.

Dimitri only laughed, the way a maniacal bastard would laugh. "Where am I? Where is Slash!" Nancy demanded. She felt his slimy, snake-like hand graze her cheek. As Nancy tried to slap it away, something yanked on her fragile wrists. She pulled again and again, but it was no use. "You chained me here?" she asked in disbelief, "Like some dog?"

"I prefer the term bitch thank you." Dimitri mocked. Nancy felt nauseated, knowing that somewhere in Dimitri's mind, his sick fantasies were coming true.

"You never answered me." She pointed out. He laughed again, and Nancy spat on what sounded like his shoe, still unable to see anything. Dimitri growled and forced Nancy's face to the ground, smashing her cheek into her own saliva.

"Don't you ever do that again!" he screamed, "And Slash is still in Snowboard Town, which is far behind. You're in Seattle now bitch." He lifted her head, straining Nancy's already weak neck " I suggest you be nice to your future husband, or there will be consequences." He threw her back on the ground. She coughed a little, but sat up, looking him dead in the face.

"I'll never marry a despicable boy like you."

"I am a man, just as you, are now a woman." Saying this, Dimitri reached around Nancy's waist, laying one hand on each hip. Nancy sucked air in through her teeth, clenched with anger. "I don't know why you fight so much. You gave that pathetic excuse for a nineteen year old everything. I'm everything he isn't and more, so you need to just relax, and love me…not him." As the word "relax" slithered off of Dimitri's forked tongue and between his lips, he slipped one of his fingers into her pocket. Nancy felt around the ground for something….anything to ward him off. She found a shard of broken glass. As he leaned in to kiss her, Nancy, with one fluid motion slit his cheek, just below his lower eyelid.

"Slash, will always be seven times the man you could only dream of being. Touch me again, and I swear to god, I will cut off something that you will miss."

Dimitri sat up and laughed.

"Funny…ha…Slash." Without warning, he slapped Nancy on the face, listening to the echo throughout the Wine Cellar.

"I said to behave….pussy." Dimitri grimaced as he walked out of the cellar, each thump on the ground from his boot bouncing off the walls. The door opened, and a pool of light spilled onto Nancy's face, and then evaporated as he closed the door tight. As soon as he was gone, Nancy began tugging violently against the chains, hoping they would brake in two. She pulled her left wrist back so that the chains hung taut. With her right hand, she followed the iron rod-like chain to the wall. Feeling each damp and cold brick, she tried to locate the hook in which the chains were attached. Her hand grazed a square piece of iron with what felt like a hook. "Bingo," she whispered. She engulfed it with her hand, trying to identify it, just to be sure. The lock and hook was definitely on it. Nancy's vision was still heavily impaired, but she held the lock in her right hand as she searched her head for a bobby pin. Dimitri, it seemed, had already anticipated her attempted escape, for there were no pins left in her hair. "Damnit," she whispered. Placing the lock so that it stuck out, she crawled to the limits of her movement and began scanning the damp floor for anything that could help her. What she found was broken glass, a thick stick, and a small stone. _What good could these do me?_ She thought. Then it hit her.

She placed the stone on the floor, and then the stick on top of the stone, peeling away at the stick with the piece of broken glass. She missed a few times, scraping a few chunks of skin out of her hand. They bled onto the stick and glass, making it sting with every movement. Eventually, she had crafted a toothpick-like, wooden device which she inserted carefully into the lock. As she manipulated the gears, she listened intently for any sign of Dimitri's return, hearing her heart pumping in and out of sync with her throbbing head. As the lock fell to the ground, and the chains loosened, she flung them off as quietly as possible, opting not to bring attention to herself.

Dropping the wood, she kept the glass and stone as a form of weapons system. Her vision was getting slightly better. She could see well enough, missing only simple details. She tiptoed quietly up the stone stairway to the door, hoping that Dimitri was not on the other side. She lifted the door slightly, checking out the scene. Two men stood about five or six feet away from the door with their backs turned to her. From what Nancy could hear, they were talking about Dimitri's plans with her and what he was going to do about Slash. She climbed out very quietly and walked down the hall behind the door without making a sound.

Nancy tried to identify where she was, but couldn't. It was all new territory to her now. After all, this was Seattle, not exactly her home turf. She now found herself in a long, dark hallway. Taking great caution, she followed it to a light down at the other end. Hopefully, she would find herself in the streets, where no one could easily detect her presence. The hallway ended at a reception desk. While someone was sitting there, Nancy got the feeling that she didn't know Nancy wasn't supposed to be out of the cellar. Nancy was able to slip away, out the front door. Dimitri wasn't outside, and Nancy laughed a little, thinking she had just escaped disaster, stress free. She looked up, hoping to see the cloudless sky. Instead, she was looking directly into a security camera. Her jaw dropped, and she took off in a full speed sprint. When the alarm sounded, she turned around to see about five different secret police and Dimitri chasing after her. The chase had begun.

"Get back here Nancy!" Dimitri yelled, seeing Nancy turn a sharp left. Nancy was running faster than she had ever run in her entire life. She wasn't far enough ahead of the police to seek shelter in a nearby shop, but couldn't keep up like this. _If only I had a…_Nancy stopped. "Snowboard," She thought out loud. Running inside the tiny shop and throwing all the money she had on the desk, Nancy grabbed a board and some gear.

Dimitri turned a corner, followed by his guards. "Well…where'd she go? FIND HER!" He ordered. All of the sudden, Nancy burst out of the board shop and began boarding down the snowy streets of Seattle. "After her!" Dimitri screamed, grabbing a board and some gear of his own. People in the streets and sidewalks jumped out of the way of the chase as Nancy and Dimitri zoomed by. Thinking quickly, Nancy tried to find a place to hide, but nowhere was good enough. She knew what she had to do…

…

She was just afraid to do it.

"Is she getting on the freeway!" A guard yelled in confusion.

"Nancy's bold," Dimitri answered, "But not that bold."

Nancy however, was that bold, and as she hit mainland traffic, Nancy began to wonder if taking the freeway was such a good idea. Dimitri and Nancy weaved in and out of traffic, but Nancy was gaining distance against him. After almost getting hit by a Volvo, Nancy decided it was time to get off. She sped onto the off-ramp, praying for an open intersection at the other end. As she zoomed through, she saw the giant letters **OMNICORP ENTERPRISES** perched atop a giant one hundred and seven story building. That was her place to hide. She did a front flip, unhooking herself from her board while in the air. Landing on her feet, Nancy ran inside Omnicorp, formulating a plan.

Dimitri zoomed off of the ramp. "Damnit! We lost her!" he screamed. Then something caught his eye. It was the snowboard Nancy was using. Dimitri smiled a very evil smile. "Everybody. Inside Omnicorp…now!"


	7. Girl in Glasses

Slash woke up to find himself in a very dark room. He squinted, attempting to create fragile tears in his eyes in order to see clearer. There was a greenish glow on the walls, accompanied by a bluish, florescent light to the left in his peripheral vision. The florescence, he discovered, was coming from a computer screen…three in fact. That's when he remembered that he was at Wendy's. He had fallen asleep on his own arm, which left a watch imprint on his forehead. He Slash lifted his head to try and find Wendy without moving. She was plastered to her three screens typing frantically and searching, but he didn't know what for.

"Wendy…what time is it?" He asked, sounding a lot like someone who was having a major hangover. Wendy sighed a little, giggling under her breath, no matter how much she tried to make it stop.

"It's about 4 in the morning. I didn't want to tell you…but you cried yourself to sleep right in that chair about seven hours ago." She replied, "I am just trying to check Dimitri's blogs to see if he left any clues." Slash scooted towards Wendy, watching her scan through both Dimitri's and Nancy's online journals on different screens, amazed at her ability to process that amount of information in such small increments of time.

"Did you find anything?" Slash asked, already guessing the answer. Wendy shook her head, still reading the blogs. "Maybe he has a website or something…" Slash suggested.

"I could look it up on a browser." Wendy replied, typing the information into a window on her third screen. Wendy scrolled down the page, "Hmmmm….that's interesting." She said. Slash looked interested. "He seems to be on a lot of these websites…but they're all police monitored as well as government created. Slash was very much interested.

"What?" Slash asked in confusion. Wendy clicked on one of the links, connecting her to a watch list posted by the American Government. All of the sudden, links and photos with newspaper articles attached starting popping up on all of Wendy's screens. "I had my windows routed so that if I found something, I could pull up a lot of info fast." She bragged about her monster computer system. Slash began reading some of the articles out loud.

"Dimitri Rounsful caught in act of stock market fraud as he invests money in companies his father is later to buy out. Companies like Seattle Wick Wine and Omnicorp Financial are two of the list of ten that Dimitri was caught buying….Wendy…you gotta print out this list. If he is hiding someone somewhere it's going to be in one of these facilities." Slash demanded. Wendy typed away, arranging a list of alleged places for the holding of Nancy.

"You do realize that these are all in Seattle," Wendy asked, pulling the page out of her printer and handing it to Slash. He nodded, knowing exactly what he had to do. He stuffed the paper in his pocket and walked out of the room, a somber look on his face. "Wait…" Wendy asked, getting caught in her gel chair. "Slash…" she said again, still struggling to get out of her chair. Finally, once the chair released her, she ran to her front door which is where Slash was standing, his pack on and snowboard in hand. "Please Slash, don't go without my help." She begged. Slash stopped.

"I don't want to get either of us into trouble." He explained, not turning to face her.

"Slash…I have…equipment….equipment that you might need. Please Slash, if I can't go with you, at least go safe." She cried. Slash turned around to look at Wendy, sad that her two friends were in such danger.

"What kind of equipment…"

Nancy couldn't breathe. She had to hide. Eventually…if Dimitri followed her in…he would find her if she just stayed near a cubicle. Wandering around to fifteenth floor, she came upon a free worker. Grabbing his shoulder, she asked, "Excuse me, I'm here to help review this buildings integrity…do you know where the ventilation system control room is." Nancy wasn't sure whether the man believed her or not. He gave her directions anyway, making Nancy believe she might have caught a break. Taking the elevator to the lobby, Nancy noticed some of Dimitri's men in the elevator next to her. _How did they know I came in here?_ Nancy asked herself, pushing her body against the only wall not made of glass.

When the elevator finally reached the first floor, Nancy could make out the sign "Ventilation Control" on a door adjacent to the elevator. She carefully scanned her surroundings before stepping out of the glass cage. There was no sign of Dimitri or his men. Her shoes clicked almost silently against the tile floor as Nancy stealth sprinted to the door opening it only slightly to avoid detection. She peeked inside to make sure no one was around to ask who she was. There wasn't an Omnicorp uniform in sight. Now, all Nancy had to do was figure out how she was going to get into the vents without revealing her hiding spot. She searched her pockets for the glass and the rock …hoping that maybe they would help her in this instance as well. She pulled out the glass carefully inserting it into each screw, and began unscrewing them. Every once in a while, Nancy would lift her head to make sure no one was watching or approaching her. When the last screw fell to the floor, she carefully set the grate behind some boxes, as a sort of hiding place for any evidence of her escape. She also locked the door, hoping to stall her discovery. Once everything was set in place, Nancy crawled into the vent, climbing and creeping into a comfortable crawl space. She could see the entire lobby from a grate. All of Dimitri's men were elsewhere in the building, except a few who guarded the main entrance. Nancy thought hard, trying to understand how she could possibly get away with this. All she could do….was wait.

"Wendy, where in hell did you get all of these weapons?" Slash asked, completely astonished at the wide selection of gadgets that lay before him. Rack upon rack of miscellaneous weapons and other adorning gear were set neatly on a secret shelf in Wendy's house.

"I made them…well, customized them." Wendy gleamed. Slash was still marveling at all that lay before him.

"This is incredible. What do these do?" Slash asked, pointing to a rather large pistol that looked like it had a cologne bottle attached to its top.

"That shoots microscopic, battery-powered tazer bullets." Wendy replied, "None of these items are very good at killing people, but they'll definitely take 'm out of action for as long as you see fit." Slash ran his fingers across the shining metal. Grappling devices, smoke bombs, tazer bullets, masks, grenades….she had it all. Slash looked at Wendy.

"I'm going to need a lot of this stuff. Do you honestly trust me with these?" Slash inquired. Wendy only smiled.

"Slash, I trust enough to give you Monica."

"Monica? Who's Monica?" Slash questioned. Wendy reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of silvery keys.


	8. Seattle Wick Wine

Nancy could feel her heart in her throat. _When am I going to be able to get out of here?_ She thought to herself. Employee after employee had left the building. She had no idea what time it was, but she was getting drowsy. To make things worse, she hadn't seen a single one of Dimitri's men in hours (or so it seemed). It occurred to her, that she hadn't really planned this very well at all. _What is going to happen to me if they find me? How do I get out of this one? Besides, how are the police going to know I'm here, if they come at all. _ How could they know she was in trouble? Nobody knew she was there at all. Her heart kept pumping blood at an alarmingly speedy rate. Her mind kept wandering back to Snowboard Town. _Does Slash even know I'm gone?_ Maybe, the idea of Slash coming to her rescue was wishful thinking. Either way, Nancy had to find a different hiding place than the vents….she discovered, were nothing but dead ends.

"Oh my god Wendy," Slash marveled. "Where did…How did," he couldn't finish his sentences. The car that stood before him was indescribably beautiful. He ran his fingers over the shiny black covering, taking in every angle.

"A 2006 Lamborghini Spyder…. With a few alterations of course," Wendy explained. Slash jumped in and sat in the driver's seat, placing his hands on the wheel.

"She's gorgeous," Slash awed.

"She's expensive," Wendy replied, placing her hands next to Slash's, "So you better be careful." She then began to point and label every alteration she had made to Monica, making sure Slash knew where everything was, and that he thoroughly understood how each gadget worked. Slash listened intently, learning every inch of the car.

"As long as you remember all this, you should be good," Wendy stopped, dangling the keys from her ring finger right in front of Slashes face. Ever so gently, Slash took the keys from Nancy and pushed then into the ignition. A chill ran down his spine as he revved the engine, watching the garage door slowly open in front of him. "Remember, you got to bring Nancy back in one piece, or you sir, are in big trouble with me." Wendy warned.

"Got it," Slash gave her the thumbs up and raced out of the garage. As soon as he was out of sight, Wendy made her way back into her house.

"I'm never going to see either of them again am I?" She mumbled to herself.

Slash floored it as he zoomed down the road out of Snowboard Town, trying to remember what Wendy said about his new car. Once he was on the Highway, headed for Seattle, he pulled the list of buildings out of his pocket. He and Wendy had managed to narrow the list down to buildings: **Seattle Wick Wine** and **Omnicorp Enterprises**.Cars in front of him practically parted to let him through."I wonder how I get to that Winery." He asked himself, wishing he knew his way around Seattle, even though he was far from there, and it looked to be a long lonely drive. He passed sign after sign, as miles after miles ran on for hours and hours. Even after he had been driving for at least three hours, he was still three hundred miles out from Seattle. Slash could however, begin to smell a bitter salt in the air. He was getting close.

The snow kept on getting thinner and thinner on the sides of the road as he got closer and closer to the Seattle border. The smell of the bay was getting stronger, and as he looked over his head, a sort of smog was wafting over him. Looking back at the road ahead of him, he read a sign: **_Seattle 15_. **As he slowly made his way over a hill, he saw mountains….but they weren't mountains….Slash quickly discovered they were gigantic buildings, Skyscrapers to high to measure. Slash felt alone, and confused. For the first time, he felt not at home, now that he was far from home. He pushed a little blue button next to the ignition as watched out of the corner of his eye, the radio turn into a navigation device.

"Destination please," a voice from nowhere asked.

"Seattle Wick Wine," Slash answered, in a disturbingly monotonous tone. The directions to Seattle Wick Wine mapped out before him on his radio screen, making Slash feel a little safer.

"At current speed, ten minutes to Destination," The voice detailed. Slash thanked the voice from nowhere. "You're Welcome," she replied.

Slash carefully followed the directions from Monica until he could see bits and pieces of Seattle Wick Wine from between the buildings in the residential district he found himself in. Worried about where to park Monica (to avoid theft), Slash was relieved to find a rather secluded parking garage next to Seattle Wick Wine, and even more comforted to find the fifth floor completely empty. He parked neatly in the back of the fifth floor to avoid detection and replaced to top. Climbing out of the car, he walked to the trunk and lifted it; only one item rest in the trunk space, a black backpack which contained all of what Slash needed for this trip. Once he grabbed his pack, he closed the trunk gently and began to walk away from Monica, pressing the lock button as he went. Hurrying over to the elevator, he waited for the doors to open and stepped inside. He pressed the ground floor button and began unzipping his pack, pulling out the tazer gun. The sign above the elevator door read "3" and to his dismay, he felt the elevator jolt to a halt. As the doors slowly opened, Slash didn't have enough time to stow his gun before the family of four stepped inside. The mother was carrying a little girl, who was staring relentlessly at Slash. He tried his best to look invisible, but the dad stood next to him, glancing every often at the gun Slash was carrying. Nervously, the dad asked, "Going down?" Slash only nodded, waiting for the elevator to finally reach the bottom floor. He could help but notice the worried expression on the father's face. The dad looked down at the weapon, and then to Slash. Before the father could ask, Slash lied. "Paintball." My friend is somewhere around here."

"Ah," the father replied.

"Don't worry though; he won't fire on me unless he has a clear shot."

"That's a relief." The entire family giggled a bit.

The elevator finally came to a stop, and Slash was happy to see the family load up into their Mini-Van and head away from the winery. Walking along the sidewalk towards the old building, it hit Slash in the face just how big the structures surrounding him really were. He saw the front door up ahead. In Slash's head, he began to formulate a plan, checking to see how many tazer bullets were in his gun.

"Okay…here we go." He said to himself, hiding the gun from sight.

He pushed open the front door and scoped out the place. There were very few people around. This made Slash a little calmer, even though he had a feeling that he was about to fire on the one person in the lobby, which was the teenage secretary. She was on the phone, arranging a tour, when Slash calmly walked up to the desk.

"Have a nice day Mrs. Garston," she fare welled, looking up at Slash like he was just a customer. "May I help you?" Slash began spinning his story.

"Yeah, I am here to drop off a very important letter to a Dimitri Rounsful…is he in today?"

The secretary looked a little skeptical at first, as she eyed him up and down, possibly looking for a nametag. She stopped and began talking in her secretary voice.

"I saw him come in earlier, but he might have left by now. Would you like me to take it to his office for you?" She said, rearranging a few papers on her desk, and lifting from her seat. Slash tried to keep her from moving.

"No, that's not necessary. I'll just drop it by his office," he said, making a move towards the hallway next to the desk, "This way yes?" The secretary got up in a hurry, as if she had just seen a terrorist walk by her.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to stop……sir….SIR!" she yelled. She then picked up her walkie-talkie. "I have a code 457 red team a code…" Before she could repeat her codes, Slash had shot her with a tazer bullet. He watched her fall to the ground in complete shock.

"Oh god," Slash said to himself, realizing that he had technically just shot somebody. He quickly continued to walk down the hall, looking for any more guards and more importantly, any place where he could be holding Nancy. He hid in the shadows as he watched guard upon guard begin to search for the code 457, whatever that was. He saw a trapdoor on the ground next to a few men who seemed to be standing around for no apparent reason. "Nancy," he said to himself, running quietly over to the door, trying not to alarm the two men standing near it.

He dropped down into what seemed to be a wine cellar and began descending down the stairs, looking for any sign of Nancy. "Nancy?" he whispered loudly. Moving about the cellar, gun pointed straight forward, ready to fire on anybody who wasn't Nancy. He stepped into the light of a tiny lantern on the side of a wall, and looked around again, searching for any sign of her. He moved closer to the wall but tripped on something. Looking down, he saw what he had tripped on. "Chains," he gasped. Nancy was here, but she got away…or even more likely, was taken away. That means she's got to be at Omnicorp Enterprises," he concluded. Turning around, he looked down at his gun to make sure it was loaded. He sighed, wishing that he had found her here alone and that this whole mess would be over, he looked up….straight into the eyes of the two men who were guarding the wine cellar.

"Well lookie here Adam….we got a stow-away." The first guy said. Without warning, he punched Slash in the face, sending him slamming against the back wall, and sending his gun flying somewhere he couldn't see. Adam laughed at Slash with his buddy.

"Hey Bryan, I bet he's the boyfriend," he giggled like a grade-school girl.

"Oh yeah," Bryan said, as he walked up to Slash, picking him up by his shirt collar. "You know what boss is gonna do to Nancy? Huh? Do yah?" He teased Slash, as Slash squirmed to get out of his grip. "He's gonna marry the bitch and then kill her once he's got her all alone….well, that is, after he has his fun with her. How do you like the sound of that?" Bryan laughed, not listening or really paying any attention to Slash, who was growling like a dog and staring Bryan down. Bryan dropped Slash and began laughing hysterically at the situation. He didn't notice slash pull out a circular object from his backpack pocket and slip it between his fingers. Bryan stopped laughing as Adam pushed him aside gently.

"We can't have you messing up the bosses plans….or we'll end up dead." Adam said, unsheathing a knife, "Just like you're going to be." Slash saw his gun gleam in the light from the lantern. He smiled, concocting a plan.

"No, we can't have that at all." Slash agreed. This made Adam and Bryan a little confused, and they looked at him with like expressions. "Unless I do this," Slash spat, throwing the ball against the ground before Adam or Bryan could react. Smoke poured out of the ball as Slash slipped towards his gun. The two men fought their way out of the smoke, coughing as the stumbled in the grey.

"Where'd he go?" Adam asked, stupefied. They heard a whistle from by the stairs.

"Looking for me?" Slash teased before shooting both men with a tazer bullet. He watched them fall, and then slammed the trap door open, not caring who heard; he was out of this mess. Running down the hall, he noticed four or five employees look up and point to him screaming, "GET HIM!" One of them was cradling the secretary in his arms like a newborn, cussing at Slash as he bolted out the door.

Slash had never run that fast in his entire life. "Come on come on come on come on!" He prayed, pressing the elevator button repeatedly. "Screw it!" he yelled, noticing about five men come chasing behind him. He ran up the flights of stairs trusting that the men had followed suit and not taken the elevator. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and began rapidly pressing the unlock button on his remote for the car, as well as the "Lower Top" button, watching the car change into a convertible. He jumped into the driver's seat, shoving the key into the ignition and turning it as he fastened his seatbelt. Slash revved the engine and thrust into reverse, backing up like a mad man and screeching down the ramp, flooring it on every curve in attempts to get out as soon as possible. _I feel like Nicholas Cage in Matchstick Men_, he thought to himself. He thought he was home free by the time he reached the first floor, almost out of the complex. He stopped at the toll booth like a normal person would, and began searching his bag for any form of money. In his rear view mirror, he could see a man chasing the car. More frantically now, he searched his bag as the person in the booth gave him dirty looks. The man was screaming, "DON'T LET HIM THROUGH! DON'T LET HIM THROUGH!"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you through." The employee said, pressing the lock button on the gate. Slash looked up at the employee, as he saw the man chasing get closer.

"Like hell you can't." Slash calmly commented, flooring the pedal and breaking the gate as he sped off down the road, avoiding traffic in a frenzied manner.

He pressed the blue button again.

"Destination please," Monica calmly asked.

"OMNICORP ENTERPRISES!" Slash yelled, still dodging cars in both lanes. There was a pause.

"Did you say….Omnicorp Enterprises?" Monica asked. Slash heaved an agitated sigh.

"YES!" he screamed.

"One moment please," she replied.

"Could ya hurry!" Slash pleaded, stressing out from the danger he was facing. As the directions mapped out to Omnicorp, he looked down briefly, and memorized the way to where Nancy could have been. Suddenly, he heard a loud car horn ahead of him. Slash looked up a screamed bloody murder as he over-corrected in attempts to get out of the way of a big rig headed straight for him. He pulled onto the onramp of the free way, and slowed down, realizing he was in no more immediate danger.


	9. Hide and Sought

Passively, Nancy ran over and over in her mind, trying to think of the best way to get to a phone without being detected. She didn't even know the best person to call for it, although the police was her best bet on protection. She peeked through the grate again, scanning the lobby for any form of communication device. She forced her vision clear by squinting; _Maybe I can get someone to lend me their cell phone._ She kept searching the floor below for anyone that could help, when her eyes spotted a clock just above the doorway.

"Wow." She whispered to herself, "Seven already?" She checked the clock again to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Nancy thought to herself. _Most of Seattle work buildings close down around eight don't they? Dimitri will have to leave, and then…then I can get out of here._ A small droplet of hope gleamed in Nancy's eyes as she tried to maneuver her way towards the opening of the vent that she climbed in through. As silently as she could, she climbed out of the ventilation system and checked her surroundings for anyone she didn't want snooping around. Her heart pounded beneath her blouse as she checked every nook and cranny in the ventilation room. Her drowsiness clouded her vision, and she had to sit down for a few seconds to recollect all the ideas she had envisioned in the crawlspace. Nancy remembered the phone that she saw in the receptionist's office.

"But that's all the way across the lobby." Nancy sighed, realizing that bolting from the vent room to the office wasn't exactly the stealthiest of moves. Wishing now that the room had windows, Nancy recalled not seeing the two men at their "posts" by the front doors and that maybe, it was possible to slip by unnoticed. It was awful risky, but it might be her only shot she decided. Her heart froze and her legs locked; Nancy could hear foot falls getting closer and closer to the door. Her pupils, she was sure, dilated, and the wall she was staring at seemed to keep getting farther away. _Where can I hide?_ Her heart was thumping as she quickly dodged behind five boxes closest to a corner. The door began to open, and Nancy held her breath, covering her mouth shut with her left palm. She peeked through a crack between the two boxes to see a strange looking weapon emerge from the crack formed in the door. She flung herself silently against the wall, praying that the intruder didn't see her move. Sweat slipped down her forehead. For all Nancy knew, it was merely a concerned worker. But on the other hand, there could have been a security camera she didn't see that accidentally gave her hiding place away to her predators. She heard the footsteps move quietly across the floor, very steady yet unorganized, as if the person didn't really know what he or she was doing. The person was also breathing very heavily, as if he or she was nervous too.

"Nancy?" the voice whispered. "Nancy? Are you in here?"

_Breathe. Just…breath… _she thought, knowing it had to be Dimitri.

"Nancy." He said a little louder.

_I know that voice._

"It's Slash. Are you in here?"

Nancy jumped up from her hiding position, looking in the direction of Slash's voice.

"Oh god….Slash?" Nancy thanked her maker. She flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his frail body. Tears began streaming from her face.

"I thought they were going to kill me. And then you….and I…" Nancy sobbed uncontrollably. Slash ran his hands through her silky, tattered hair. His eyes were shut tight to keep from crying like Nancy was.

"It's going to be alright Nancy. I'm here now. I've got you," he consoled himself more than he did the bundle of sobbing blonde hair in his arms. Nancy just kept weeping into the shoulder of Slash, eventually losing her footing, letting them both slip to the floor in each others arms. Slash dried her eyes, and placed her hair behind her ears, kissing her on the forehead and cheek. He held Nancy close to him tightly.

"You know….normally I would let this crap continue, but you see….that's just not very business-partner-like," a mysterious voice interrupted the moment.

Slash slowly got up, keeping Nancy behind him.

"You know, I should have known you would have had something to do with this…Linda," he growled back at the mystery woman. Linda just laughed, throwing her head back and letting her long brown hair swish back and forth.

"Don't you see baby, it was never about you."

"That's bull and you know it Linda."

"Hmmm….maybe you'd like to think that this pathetic excuse for a blonde has some sex appeal or competition worth eliminating. But I got news for you honey, I was in it for the money the entire time," She pulled a walkie-talkie out of her sport pants pocket, slowly lifting it to her face, "And now…I'm going to get the hefty check I've been waiting for." She pressed the button down and turned around, facing the door. "Hey babe, this is Linda. I got me two fish you need to fry in the ventilation room on the first floor." She turned around again, winking at Slash.

"Good work Linda, you've done well," Dimitri's voice echoed.

"Forget the verbal thanks and make sure it's in ink by the time you get down here."

"Done and done."

Linda took slow steps back towards Slash and Nancy, who were still standing close to the wall. Slash stepped up, making sure Nancy wouldn't get hurt.

"Linda, I think you're going to want to reconsider what side you're on. Guys like this don't just pay and let go." Slash warned her, watching as Linda loaded her gun. "He'll kill you too." Linda smirked.

"Very smart Slash in trying to convince me back to your side. I wouldn't be so sure you can change me like that. I'm unpredictable." as the word "unpredictable" rolled off her tongue, a shot was heard and Nancy crumpled up on the floor. Slash gasped, huddling over Nancy, who was currently rocking back and forth in obvious pain.

"Nancy. Nancy…look at me. Where were you shot?" Slash asked in a panicky voice, trying to make sure she stayed with him.

"Don't be so naïve Slash," Linda mocked, "why would I kill her? That's Dimitri's job."

"He said he wanted to marry her. Why would he kill her if he loved her?"

"It's funny how little you know about your opponent. He's obsessed. He knows he can't willingly have her. So now that you're here, he'll probably get off with her right in front of your very eyes, and then kill her…leaving you with nothing, like she did to him." Linda laughed.

"You're absolutely right Linda. I congratulate you," Dimitri said, closing the door behind him. He took slow steps towards the three, and then stood next to Linda, looking over the two exhausted bodies on the floor in front of them.

"She's going to die Dimitri……and you're just going to watch. She's going to die!" Slash screamed, holding Nancy in his arms. "You claim you love her….but you're just insane!" Dimitri was not amused by Slash's forward approach to the situation. He picked Slash up by the shirt collar and dangled him in the air.

"Who died, and made you shrink?" he hissed, quickly letting Slash crumple on the floor beneath him. He turned around and looked directly into Linda's eyes.

"Tie him up over there, and then….you'll get your money." He instructed the all too eager Linda. She dragged Slash's body to the crates Nancy had been sitting on and tied him tight to the wood, forcing him to look directly at Dimitri and Nancy.

"He's secure babe." She said, walking away from Slash and over to Dimitri. He didn't turn around; he just pulled the envelope out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took her steps towards the door, letting her heels click across the floor.

"Oh and Linda?" Dimitri asked, listening for the heel-clicks to cease. She turned around slowly.

"Yes babe?" Linda answered, in a coy voice.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. Before Linda had a chance to dodge, Dimitri pulled a gun out of his back pocket and shot her, straight in the chest. Linda smacked herself against the wall for support before lifting her right hand to her chest and placing it on the wound.

"Dimitri..." she gasped for air, sliding down the wall, leaving a dark red line down it as she slid. "Why?" She curled up into a very tiny ball, as if she was trying to force the blood to stay in her body. Instead, she only proceeded to create a puddle of sticky red liquid beneath her the kept increasing in size. Dimitri turned his attention from Nancy and Slash to Linda, who wouldn't just die…let life go.

"Why you ask? Why?" He mocked her dying words. "…Because your fee isn't in my best interest. You…aren't in my best interest." Linda gradually lifted her head, looking him straight in the eye. "Sure, you did good planting that bug in Slash's ear. You were good at distracting him just enough to get us here. Hell, even the sex was good…but you just mean nothing to me. The money I owed you meant more to me than our trust, and so I betrayed the latter, especially after I found out your plans to kill me once the other evidence was destroyed, and we can't have that now can we?" Dimitri laughed in her face, watching her head dip slowly into the blood, too humiliated to lift her eyes.

"You don't care about anyone! NO ONE!" Slash interrupted. Dimitri turned around and Slash noticed a crazed flame in his eyes.

"On second thought, you're beginning to really piss me off…Slash…Kamei." Dimitri changed his mind and cocked his pistol. "I think I might just have to kill you first….and get the bitch later," He pointed it directly at Slash's head and smiled weakly. "I hope Nancy doesn't have anything to say to you, because it's too late now." Slash closed his eyes and lifted his head, ready to die in order to protect the one he loved.

Nancy screamed as the gun shot resonated across the walls, as the body crumpled up on the floor, not moving….not breathing.


End file.
